Blindfold
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Mustang's got a blindfold... and evil plans. [edxroy oneshot]


**Disclaimer: No, I know what you're thinking. But Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**

**Feh... I wrote this about a year ago, when I was just a puny freshman. I've revised it some (ok, a lot) becasue it wasn't as good as something I'd write nowadays. You know I just have to keep up with my amazingness.**

**So, yeah, a year is too long for me to remember where this idea came from, but it's not like I ever remember where any of my ideas come from anyway, so it's all good.**

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

**_BLINDFOLD_**

_Edward's POV_

I sat nervously in the hard-backed, wooden chair, staring into the eyes of my lover. He held in his hands a white piece of cloth... a blindfold.

I guess I'd underestimated him. Roy Mustang was one clever bastard, and not even I, Edward Elric, the number one smart ass, could beat him. I loved him too much. He always said that my little blonde ass was perfect for getting his way. He always had his way with me.

Not that I cared. It was always fun.

He stared at me with a new look in his eyes, a mischievious one that I'd never seen before.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Of course I do, idiot. It's a blindfold."

"Exactly."

I scowled at him. He smiled at me, bringing back the look I knew and loved: that hot, sexy look of passion. It never failed to amaze me at how fast he could turn me on, or just how little effort he used. But he could always tell, and he smirked at my lap.

"You're going to wear this blindfold." His smirk widened.

"What for?" I asked, trying to smile deviously and control myself at the same time. I wanted to just pull him on my lap and do it right then and there. But this dumbass blindfold was obviously a key part in Roy's plan, and let's face it, I was game for anything kinky.

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be as much of a turn-on, now would it?"

"That depends," I replied. "Is it supposed to turn me on?"

"All in good time, Edward," he said, reaching behind my head and tying on the blindfold. "Just wait and see."

Staring hard at the darkness, I felt him straddle my lap, and suddenly we toppled off the chair.

"Good job, Roy," I muttered sarcatically, rubbing my sore back.

He slipped the buttons on my shirt from their holes, taking his time. He always did everything slowly and deliberately soft. His fingers traced lines on my chest, and the arousal I felt was getting worse by the minute. And the damn blindfold was doing nothing to help.

"I want this damn thing off," I said, reaching for the knot above my ears. "Untie, damn you!"

"Do be patient, Ed," Roy said, bringing my hand down with a gentle slap. "You know I won't let you down."

"Well could you hurry up with not letting me down?" The prickling in my pants was a stinging pain, and I doubted that the bastard was as much as hard.

"My, my, so impatient," he said, and I knew he was smirking without even having to see his face. "Horny today, are we?"

"Uh, yeah!" I shouted, snatching for his shirt, my fingers closing on the open air. "Just... do... me!"

I grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled a very surprised man down onto my chest. I wanted him so fiercely at that moment, I didn't waste any time shoving my tongue down his throat.

"So that means you wanna f-"

"Yes, you asshole!" I said, cutting him off as I brought my foot to his lips. Even hearing the word might set me off.

"Let's not talk about assholes, Edward, given the current circumstances."

"Well, you're an asshole and I'm gonna say it!"

"Well, I'm going to own your asshole."

My breath shuddered. His hand ran smoothly over my lap, which was a lot more than I could take. Not even a moment's notice was given before I released violently, letting out my breath in a loud, illustrious moan.

"Dammit," I heard Roy say. "I forgot to take your pants off."

"Colonel Bastard?" I said, when I has calmed down a bit, still staring into the darkness of the blindfold. "What made you think this blindfold thing was a good idea?"

"Hmm..."

"Quit being thougtful and take this off!"

I heard the door open at that very moment. I could only wonder what the person in the hall must think, seeing me lying there, arms outstretched on the floor, wearing a blindfold, and having Colonel Roy Mustang hovering over me.

Indeeed, I heard Hawkeye's voice:

"Is that a blindfold, sir? And did Fullmetal piss himself?"

**_OWARI_**

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

**Tis' my oneshot.**

**-yawn-**

**Yep, I'm tired. This is being typed late at night. So, g'night, and review pretty please?**

**Do it for Edward, who still can't see a damn thing!**

**-laughs-**


End file.
